fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Terry Ison
Terry Ison is a middle-aged wizard with no affiliation to any faction be it light or dark. He spends most of his time meditating in isolation due to his involuntary yet powerful magical fluctuations. From a very young age, Terry has been attuned to the elements beyond most magical understanding, he has spent the majority of his life trying to find a reason or an answer for it or maybe even a way to control it but has found nothing to help as of yet. He decides to remain isolated due to countless efforts of assistance from others, usually ending up in an injury due to the volatile nature of his magic, ones that didn't end in injury were either death or fear of it. Even though Terry was born with an affinity to the elements he has still needed to train them on a daily basis to keep them under control causing him to be a master of many battle forms despite his tendency to avoid most confrontations. During his studies he has also sharpened his mind to strategic thinking allowing him a more unique battle method by combining the several elements at his control. Appearance Terry is a middle aged man of 6'1" and sturdy build, he has gray hair just shorter than shoulder length and hypnotizing blue eyes, during his lifetime a myriad of injuries has caused him to need a wooden staff to assist with walking, the staff is made from Willow and is only just taller than Terry at 6'3", he also uses this as a weapon in close combat situations. Terry is usually seen wearing a hooded black robe accessorized with various charms and tokens of kindness received from people he has helped in the past. Personality Terry is a Timid man who isn't afraid to fight if necessary, but in most cases will do everything he can to avoid a fight. Terry is kind and passionate about helping people out although his condition prevents him from being able to make contact with others on a regular basis. History Terry was born in a far off land and brought to Fiore at a young age, he was raised in a small village in the east until the age of four when his affinity for elemental magics became realized, at this point it also became clear that his magical energy was unstable and so his parents took him to live in an isolated area within the central woods of Fiore bringing a family friend skilled in discipline, magic and many forms of physical combat. After many years of training, Terry had become fairly well versed in Bōjutsu, a skill he requested from his mentor. He had also learned a spell to be used from air magic to suppress his own magic. Equipment Terry uses a basic Bō Staff which he uses in close combat, and also during some magical attacks. Terry trained Bōjutsu as part of his daily routine for many years learning to use it as an extension of his body and his magic. Magic & Abilities Bōjutsu Expert - Part of his daily routine of discipline to suppress his magical energy. Years of training has allowed him to master the art of Bōjutsu in combat and magic, using the staff as an extension of body and mind. Elemental Magics - Terry has a natural affinity for magics of the elements which can get out of control if left unchecked, years of discipline has given him the ability to suppress his own magic to an extent where he can use it lightly in battle but he refrains from using it the majority of the time out of his own sense of caution.